My Lady Night
by Namine Black
Summary: Kel pushed her feelings for Neal away trying hard to ignore them, what happens when he does something that surfaces them all over again. One shot, pretty fluffy. R


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but plot line rest belongs to Tamora Pierce**

_I go by my name, I'm not a good writer I get it I just like writing stories_

**My Lady Night**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

I hadn't even touched my breakfast, I wasn't hungry I was too worried to be hungry. Today was the day that Neal faced the chamber of Ordeal and once he entered he might not come out alive. Of course it was perfectly normal for me to be concerned after all he was my best friend and I cared dearly about him, the probably was I cared so much more deeply for him then I should. Neal, oh Neal of course I would of fallen for him but I thought i'd gotten over him years ago that it was just a silly little girl crush but as I grew it didn't go I just hid it in the back of my head and heart.

Neal didn't seem least bit worried he was laughing at something Owen had said and how I love his deep laugh and his dazzling smile. There were so many things I loved about Neal one would be his piercing green eyes that I always found myself lost in, I loved the curve at the peek of his nose and his messy brown locks but I don't just love his good looks. As much as I hate to admit it I love his sacastic humour, I love his big mouth even though it got us in trouble all the time, I loved his stubborness and the look he gives me when he is confused. There is so much more about him that I loved that I could go on forever, fact is he has no idea how much I love him.

"Earth to Kel" Merric's voice brang me back and I shot up in my seat shaking my head

"Hmm?" I managed out and he shook his head

"You should tell him Kel" he said and I looked at him confused

"Tell who what?" I asked and he laughed

"It might suprise you but I'm not as stupid as you think I am" I rolled my eyes "I'm serious Kel anyone who has eyes can see you love Neal and not just as a friend" I sighed and played with my stale bread

"Is it that obvious" I murmured and Merric nodded

"Well not to Neal I doubt he has any idea at all, but i'm serious Kel you should tell him"

"And what good will that do?" I asked him "he'll laugh at me there is no way in the world Neal does or will ever feel the way I do about him"

"He wouldn't laugh at you, he cares about you" Merric said in a soft voice and I snorted "Kel you'll regret not telling him"

"Maybe but it's a regret i'll have to live with isn't" I told him and he sighed

"I guess I'll just have to tell him" he mumbled and went but to his breakfast, my eyes widened and I stood in anger.

"If you dare tell-" I yelled pointing my finger at Merric, I stopped when I realised the volume of my voice and the people staring at me, I looked at Merric and he had a frightened look on his face and when I turned to the rest of the group they all wore shock expressions, I pulled back my pointed finger and clenched it into a fist at my side. Neal looked at me and tilted his head to the side confused, he looked so cute when he did that..._Shut up Kel. _

"I'm so sorry, so sorry Merric that was extremely rude" I apologised then grapped my tray of food and made my quickest exit out of the mess hall.

When I made it to the hall way I reduced my speed and sighed, poor Merric I shouldn't of outbursted on him like that. I tried to make my way back to my room but was stopped as someones hand gripped my shoulder, out of reflex I moved my arm but and elbowed the person in the stomach causing them to make and 'oof' sound and crouch pulling me down a bit. I turned and gasped as I saw Neal bending over a little clutching his stomach.

"Oh Neal I'm so sorry you gave me a shock" I grabbed both his shoulders and he took a deep breath and chuckled.

"Kel it's okay I should know not to suprise you" he said then stood normally, I liked the fact that he was taller then me even though it wasn't by much.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry if I hurt you it's just I didn't know it was you I thought it was-" he cut me out by pressing his index finger over my lips, silencing me right away.

"Kel..Kel it's fine I'm perfectly fine see" He spread his arms out and I dropped my hands from his shoulders.

"Sorry I just worry sometimes" I took a breathe

"You worry to much I'm a grown man Kel remember twenty three years old" he smiled and I felt my stomach flip "you know we've know each other for 8 years and in 2 years it'll be ten"

"I can count Neal" he smiled and I smiled back

"That's depending on if I make it out tonight" his hand came up and in my suprise cupped my cheek I blushed at his touch he had never done this before, his thumb started to caress my cheek bone causing me to become even more redder.

"Do-don't say that Neal you'll make it" I tried to convince him and he smiled sweetly at me

"That's what I love about you Kel your have so much faith in me" his voice was softer then usual "you know your my best friend right"

"Yes and you are mine" I told him finding it very hard to talk when he was touching me like this

"And I love you" I took a breath in I knew he meant friendship but his voice when he said it sounded different then friendship

"I love you too" I told him and he looked off to the side and laughed a little then looked back at me and smiling, he leaned in closer and my breath caught our noses were an so close. Neal moved his hand done and started to caress my neck I let out a gasp.

"This might be my only chance to tell you how much you mean to me Kel and it's way more then you know, I really...really love you" and the next thing I know is his lips on mine moving and it felt like true bliss.

**...**

**This will most probably have many grammar mistakes and spelling since my writer's edited does not work and I can not be bothered going through the whole thing over and over when I know i'll miss something**

**oh well**


End file.
